


as if

by ryuborder



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Lots of Cursing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, NSFW, inspired by a tweet, no beta reading in this fandom!, no porn tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuborder/pseuds/ryuborder
Summary: juyeon has a point.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	as if

"can't you fucking do the dishes? i'm literally running out of tableware." sunwoo sighed, annoyance radiating from his words. 

it was hot, probably the hottest day of summer and he had to make food for him and his _oh so_ lovely and helpful boyfriend.

sunwoo turned to look at the couch. their apartment was small, 

and you could literally see everything from everywhere.

and there he was, juyeon just laying on the couch with shorts and a t-shirt on, scrolling through his phone.

sunwoo was tapping the floor with his foot, as if he was thumper from bambi.

"did you hear what i said?" 

no answer.

sunwoo turned his back to juyeon and continued cooking. 

"you know, hot summer days always make me horny." juyeon stated, and sunwoo could hear him switch his position, or get up. he wasn't sure.

"well, it makes me hungry and angry so fuck you." 

it was quiet for a while, and sunwoo thought that he had finally gotten juyeon to realize that he needs all the fucking help in this household.

"you know, it's so funny when people say 'in bed' as if i won't ruin you in a car, the back of a theater, a classroom, a confession booth at a church, a bathtub, against the wall, in a closet at a library-"  
  


as sunwoo turned around with his cheeks burning red, juyeon was there. he was right there behind him.

"would you like any of those options?" juyeon mewled in sunwoo's ear. 

it had already been hot but now it was burning hot. 

the two were really close, barely any space left between them. 

"i mean i can obviously do it in here as well." juyeon noted, and suddenly sunwoo found himself sitting on the kitchen counter he had just been leaning to.

"i would like, _love to_ have sex with you right now, but for real i can't do it with an empty stomach." sunwoo whined and grabbed juyeon's chin gently, slightly swaying the taller's head from left to right. "and there are still dishes to do."

juyeon pushed his head from sunwoo's grip to lean it on the younger's shoulder. 

"can we do it if i do the dishes?" juyeon whined like a little kid. it made sunwoo laugh a little.

"yea, and after the dinner. otherwise i will literally faint on your dick."

juyeon stole a quick kiss from sunwoo's lips and proceeded to start doing the dishes. "and we would hate to see that happening."

sunwoo hopped down from the counter, nodding in agreement.

he was happy because it was that easy to make the horny juyeon do stuff for him. 

"you can also choose the spot." sunwoo whispered, thinking that juyeon wouldn't probably hear it with all the plates chinking. 

"maybe we should try doing it against the wall?"

" _exotic_."

**Author's Note:**

> this was hella short and tbh kinda boring i guess,, anyway!  
> yet again, kudos, comments and everything are welcome, and also follow me on twt if you want! its SUNWOPIA


End file.
